The Docking of The Silver Wind Pirates: Who's the Girl in the Forest?
Corey stood at a dock, looking at the sea. He felt a nice breeze blowing on him, only adding to the perfect day. The Silver Wind sighed in content as he looked back to see Barret, Rukvhark, and Dan arguing about who should get the supplies. Corey however, ignored them and walked into the town. Everywhere he went, he was greeted by many people. Then a sword salesman came up to Corey, with a rather beautiful Zweihander( Lightweight Two-handed sword). Salesman: 'Excuse me sir. Would you by chance be interested in purchasing this lovely sword. The blade is forged from fabled Lunar Steel. The hilt is very elaboratly crafted and made out of the finest and most durable of Silver. '''Corey: '''Well, that sword has caught my attention. How much? '''Salesman: '''For a fine sword like this, 150,000,000 beli. But, for a fine swordsman such as yourself, it is only 75,000,000 beli. ''Corey's eyes opened wide at the price, but was astounded by the discount. He took a closer look at the sword, everything looked genuine. He looked up at the salesman and handed him the money. 'Corey: '''May you have a nice life good sir. And use that money for great use. ''The salesman nodded with tears of joy in his eyes as he ran to his home. Corey then started swinging the sword, getting familiar with the feel. (In the forest) ''Midnight was getting ready to go into town.After making sure she had everything she was ready. She already told the big cat that was a father to her what might happen.She then looked to the sky and smiled. She knew today was going to be another great day. She started running and after 5 minutes she got to town. She decide to see how the shop lady was. '' '''Midnight Thinking: I hope shes ok after what happened. It must be hard for her right now. I still can't believe a Robber broke into her store. I better she if she needs any help. Midnight started heading to the store. The people that saw her knew she was going to help the lady. Midnight smiled as she heard what they were saying about her. Then she sighed. Midnight Thinking:Forest girl i wish they call me Midnight. Oh well i lived in this islands forest sense i was 5 so never mind. Midnight keeps walking. Corey sheathed his new blade and started walking around the place. He observed the stalls a bit more and sighed, for the rest of the money was for the supplies for the next island. Corey then saw a shop with a lady being it's vendor. He decided to check out the wares to see if there was anything that interested in him. Midnight gets to the shop and walks over to the shop lady.She sees a sad smile on the lady's face but trys not to let in known. She puts on a smiles. Midnight: '''Hello Miss how are you today. '''Shoplady: Oh Hello Forest girl. I'm doing better. James came over yesterday and put new locks on the door. I feel safer now that it's done. Midnight Thinking: 'It's Midnight not forest girl. '''Midnight:'Thats good I'm glad to hear that. I came over to see if you need me to do anything. '''ShopLady: Could you take this to James, I really want to thank him for everythings he's done sense the robbery. Midnight: 'Sure i can do you need anything else done while I'm gone. '''ShopLady: '''No today is slow and i already done what was needed so you go have fun today. ''The Shop Lady then hands Midnight a bag. Midnight can smell they are James ''favorite food honey bunns. Midnight: Oh he is going to love this. He loves your Honey Bunns. I don't blame the guy. Well i'll be off she you next time. ShopLady:Ok see you later Forest girl. Have a good day. ''Midnight walks out of the shop thinking to herself I wish they would call me Midnight. Forest girl sounds to wild. Corey noticed the girl walking around the streets. She looked like she was looking for someone, so he decided to go over to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. 'Corey: '''Hey there. '''Midnight: '''Hi if I was you i would take your hand off me. I'm not scared of you and i need to get these to James. He should've been at his shop but he wasn't. ''Midnight then jumps leaving a very stunned Corey in his tracks. 'Midnight:'Well that worked now to find James. He has to be somewhere. Midnight lands on a roof top. She then runs from roof top to roof top. She then stops and jumps off finally sensing James.''She then runs over to him. ''Midnight:'Hey James Miss made you something. '''James:'Oh hello Forest girl may i help you. 'Midnight Thinking: '''Yea you can Quit Calling me that. '''Midnight:'Miss made you Honey bunns. She knows their your favorite. Midnight then hands James the bag of Honey bunns. '' '''James:'Thank you Forest girl Landi sure knows how to thank a guy. 'Midnight:'Well you did put a new lock on her door. Well I'm gonna see what else i can do see ya later James. 'James:'See you later Forest girl. Midnight walks away sighing to herself As James starts eating one of the Honey bunns. 'Midnight Thinking: '''Why do i come here again. ''Corey appeared on a roof top with another smile on his face. He wanted to show her that he meant no harm. 'Corey: '''Who said I was trying to scare you? I just wanted to say hi. '''Midnight: '''Just be glad i was being nice. Like i said be careful i trained for most of my life. Midnight then looks at Corey. She doesn't feel like he's a bad person just annoy. '''Midnight: '''So what you want i got things i have to do. I don't know how long i can stay here. ''Corey looked at Midnight and chuckled a bit. 'Corey: '''Ah. Why's that? '''Midnight:'Well my dad gets upset if i stay out to long. Wow calling him that sounds weird. Midnight starts to walk away from Corey. 'Midnight Thinking:'Hope he doesn't find out who i am. And i also have to get back just in case marines come. Stupid idiots won't leave me be. Corey sighed as he saw her leave. 'Corey: '*thoughts* Well that's too bad then. I wonder if Barret got into any other trouble. Corey turned around to see Barret being restrained by Rukvhark as he was yelling at Dan, who was hiding behind Shadoukira. He shook his head and continued to secretly follow the mysterious girl. There are still question that lurked in his mind. 'Midnight: '''He was right coming here is a bad idea. But I can't spend my whole life there. I need to find answers. ''Midnight keeps walking around town for a bit making sure everyone doing fine. After she was done she looked behind her to make sure no one was following her. She then starts to run out of town. 'Midnight:'I don't know why but i feel like someone's been watching me.Well maybe Marines are trying to find a way to get me. yea like their last planed worked so well.Glad it didn't who knows what would've happened. Midnight gets out of town and starts to walk. She keeps her hand close to her sword just in case. Corey continued to follow her, but felt guilty of it. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and jumped up. 'Corey: '''Ah! '''Maverick: '''Shh! '''Corey: '(Whispering) What are you doing here? 'Maverick: '(Whispering) Well, I was looking for Sparkles. But when I saw you following a girl, I just couldn't help it. A sweat drop formed at the back of Corey's head. 'Maverick: '''So, you are in love with this one as well? That makes two, one being with Leona. '''Corey: '''Leona? What makes you thi- '''Maverick: '''Ah! Don't deny it captain. I know when a guy likes a girl. Trust me, I've been there myself. In my days on Duskfelt Island. ''Corey then saw Midnight moving again and motioned Maverick to follow him. The two then went to follow her to the forest. 'Midnight:'I'm hearing things now great maybe trying his new drink was a bad idea. Well he might not be happy that i'm back so late. Well it's better to come back late then get caught by the marines. Midnight reaches the forest and goes in after a few minutes. 'Midnight:'What are you two still doing out your mother must be worried. I know she wants you home before it gets to dark now get. ''The two bunnys look at Midnight with a look that said'"Yes ma'am we're going i was telling him it was getting late"'The bunny's hopped away. Midnight shook her head and sighed.'' 'Midnight: '''I think i'm gonna go to the spot before i go back to the den. ''Midnight starts walking to the spot in the forest. Corey and Maverick looked at each other with puzzled looks and continued following her. A certain cat however appeared in front of Midnight, looking at her adorably and purring. The two facepalmed for the fact that their cover will be blown. Midnight looks at the cat. She knows all the animals of the forest but this must have followed her from town. 'Midnight: '''Hello how did you follow me all the way from town without me knowing. Your owners must be worried by now. Would you mind coming with me first then later i'll go back to town. I really want to go to my special spot. I hope you don't mind. ''She then smiles at the cat. The cat nodds its head. Maverick was about to go "rescue" Sparkles, but Corey held him back. Corey then placed a finger to his lips while shooting a glare at the gunslinger, who sighed. The two continued to follow Midnight until Corey stepped on a twig, making a snapping sound. Corey groaned at himself, knowing that their cover was blown. 'Maverick: '''Sparkles!!!! ''Maverick attempted to leap to rescue his kitty, but Corey managed to grab his leg and pull him down. Midnight turns around.''Her sword is draw. She looks around and says. '''Midnight: '''Come out now unless you want to meet the big cat. I warn you he doesn't like people messing with me. You better hurry or ease. ''Corey walked out with his hands up in the air. Maverick did the same. The cat then leapt onto Maverick's arms and nuzzled his head deep in his owner's arms. 'Corey: '''Sorry I couldn't help but follow you. I wanted to know more about you. ''Midnight looks ready to kill Corey. She takes a step and shalters her sword. 'Midnight: '''You know you are so freaking lucky. I was about to kill you what were you thinking coming here. Did you think i was being careful so noone would follow me. But look at this not only you but him too. ''Midnight turns back around. She shakes her head. Finally after a few minutes shes made up her mind. 'Midnight:'Follow me and stay close. Do not and i mean do not try anything. We are going to my spot to talk and then i am walking you too back to town. Do you understand? Corey and Maverick stood up straight as if they were soldiers in boot camp. '' '''Corey and Maverick: '''Yes ma'am. ''The two stayed close to Midnight, as if they were almost protecting the girl. '' '''Midnight:'Well you at least listen which is a shock sense i tryed twice to get away from you. As the three keep walking Midnight knows they will want answers. But how much will they want to know. 'Midnight:'We're almost there you have to promise me with your lives you will not tell a soul. While she was talking, Maverick was too busy playing with his kitten. Corey had a sweat drop on the back of his head before he turned to Midnight, then he nodded. '''Corey: '''It's a promise. '''Midnight: '''I hope so. You know it's rude to not listen when a person's talking. I maynot know much but that is one thing i know. We are here. ''The spot is a stone and theres a b'eautiful lake by the stone. As the moonlight shines on the water the waves look like little gems floting on the water.'' Midnight gets on the stone and sits down.' Midnight: Well this is the special spot of mine. Now i know you must have questions and I will answer them if I feel like it. So good ahead and ask. '''Corey: '''Well, for starters... who are you? You seemed to catch my curiosity during my stop here. ''Corey sat down on the stone adjacent form Midnight. Midnight:'Well i don't know why that is but my Names Midnight Aka Forest girl as most of the town likes to call me. '''Corey: '''Well it is nice to meet you Midnight. I am Corey Talbain, of the Silver Wind pirates. I came from the island of Cydone. That guy over there that's playing with his cat is Maverick, the gunslinger of the group. ''Maverick waved with a cheery smile on his face before continuing to play with his cat. Corey looked back at Midnight with a smile on his face. '''Corey: '''So Midnight, what do you do around here? '''Midnight: Train, fighting, fishing at times, swim in the lake. I live with a big cat but it's not as big now sense i'm older it was a very big cat when i was 5. Help the animals when they need it and tell them what to do at times. I'm guessing it's a little weird meeting someone that lives in a forest. Well you be shocked theres not allot but there our some that had to hide run just because the world didn't want them. I'm hiding from one but living for another. Corey's face then became serious with every word she said. He felt he had to do something about her situation. Corey: 'Well, you can always come on with us. We are always on the move. Maybe you can even see the world more. '''Midnight:'I'm guessing your a pirate then right. Well the forest is all i known until two years ago. I don't know I'm not sure how he will react. Can i give you a answer later like tomorrow or the next day after i talked to my dad. Yes i call the big cat my dad. He does act like one i think at least. Midnight looks across the waters of the lake. He's asking her to leave the place she called home sense she was 5. But if she did become a pirate the marines would have a chance to catch her. She sighed staying or going. Corey looked at Midnight and sighed. '' '''Corey: '''Alrighty then Midnight, I'll leave it to you then. Maverick, lets head back. ''Maverick nodded and the two left the place. 'Midnight:'What am i gonna do. He's asking me to leave this place. On one hand i would be finding answers but on the other hand i will be wanted by the WG. I better go make sure they got out and not harmed anyone trying to attack them. Yea better make sure. Midnight got up and started to run they way they went. She knew he might be out looking for her by now and if he saw two humans that wasn't her he might attack them. She just prayed he didn't meet them. The two walked down the forest path, focusing on trying to get back to the ship. As they could tell, it was getting rather dark, making them on their guard for any guerilla forces. '''Maverick: '''Captain, are you sure you want to take her? I mean it's a risk for her, to be a pirate. '''Corey: '''Of course I'm sure. I was faced with that same decision a while back myself. Of course I chose to become a pirate, thanks to the tales I heard. ''The two continued walking until they saw a rather unexpected sight, a large cat. '' '''Maverick: '''Well hello there little guy. Are you lost? '''Corey: '''I don't think he's lost, be very careful Maverick. '''Midnight: '''Man i need to hurry i know this place like any animal. Ok i know i can reach them i got eyes like a bat when it comes to nightime. I'm so glad i did that training i knew it might be helpful. Well while i run might as well call him. ''Midnight then takes a deep breath in and does the call. The sound is mixed between the legend Phoenix and a Lions roar saying ."'Please don't hurt them dad. They are just two stupid humans that followed me from town. If you hurt them something might happen. Please go home and after i take them back to town i'll be home. Please i beg you".''Midnight pants as she finishs the call. She hoped he would listen to it.She knew she needed more time to work on it but time wasn't on her side. She kept running just in case.In town some towns people was woken up by the call. The towns people wonder what could've made that sound. It was like it was bewteen a animals call and something else. They hoped it wouldn't call again what ever it was.Midnight kept running not worried who heard the call. 'Midnight:'Please go home dad i'll tell you everything i promise. Back to Corey and Maverick's location, Corey managed to push back the giant cat as Maverick was already knocked out, with serious wounds. Sparkles, now a full grown armored Tiger, was assisting Corey. The cat summoned a few fireballs that were coming towards his two opponents. Corey used his Kenbunshoku Haki to dodge all of them while Sparkles used Busoshoku Haki to deflect them. 'Corey: '''Damn. I guess I have no choice. It's time to use my Devil Fruit. ''A red aura formed around the pirate as his eyes went red. The cat looked at him with a rather interested look on his face. 'Cat: '''Just what I expect from The Demon Pirate. '''Corey: '''You have seen nothing yet. AKUMA BLAST! ''A small red blast flew at the Cat, who managed to jump out of the way. The cat looked up to see Sparkles above him, ready to claw his opponent. Corey leapt in the air and punched the cat to the ground.Midnight gets there and runs over to the cat and screams. 'Midnight:'DAD WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN. LOOK WHAT HAPPENED NOW THE MARINES HAVE A WAY TO CATCH US. DAD WHY. Midnight then sees Maverick covered in wounds knocked out and runs over to him trying to make sure he's still alive. '' '''Midnight:'Oh god dad why did you do this you know they are not like me. Normal humans can't fight like i can. I hope i can do something. Midnight starts to clean Mavericks wounds. 'Cat: '''Midnight, these are your guests? What have I told you about letting outsiders into this place, especially people like the Silver Wind Pirates? Do you have any idea what these guys have done? ''Corey shot a glare at the cat and picked him up. His eyes are now completely red, and enraged. 'Corey: '''LISTEN YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF TRASH! WE HAVE DONE MANY THINGS TO HELP THE WORLD WITH PEACE. WE ASSISTED THE REVOLUTIONARY ARMY TAKE BACK A FEW ISLANDS! WE TOOK ON AOKIJI'S FORCES, AND WON! WE FOUGHT AGAINST THE CRAZED MADMAN BY THE NAME OF MARCUS LIORE, AND LIVED DAMNIT! ''Corey then settled down and let the Cat down. His aura disapated and he was now calm. He took a look back at Midnight, then back at the cat. '''Corey: '''If anyone can protect your daughter, let it be us. Even though we are pirates, we are also people looking to make a name for ourselves, to be famous like Gol D. Roger, Shiki, and many of those crews long before we even knew what piracy meant.